


Don't look in there!

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Morgana is missing a few special things, and goes searching through Arthur and Merlin's rooms to find them. Inspired by this gifset by brolinskeep on tumblr.http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/180520169721/brolinskeep-not-another-merlin-rewatchIdk how to do this please i need help.





	Don't look in there!

Merlin was snuggled into Arthur's shoulder, smiling as Arthur told him about the day's hunt. The door slammed open, Arthur looking up to see Morgana standing at the door. “What do you want?”  
“I'm missing several pairs of undies, and a bra,” Morgana said, snapping her fingers. Several guards spilled into the room. “Search everywhere. I know you've taken them.” Morgana flounced out.  
“Arthur, why would we take her underwear?” Merlin sat up, looking around. One of the guards opened the wardrobe.  
“Don't you dare touch a single thing in there,” Arthur warned. The guard took out the large chest at the bottom of the wardrobe, trying to open it.  
“Sorry sire, we have to search everywhere.”  
“If you dare to open that box, I swear you will be on latrine duty for the next week,” Arthur warned, standing up.  
“Like I said, we've been ordered to search everywhere.”  
“Why does she think we've got her undies?” The guard tried to pry the box open. “We have our own.”  
“That's true,” Arthur said, nodding. “I order you to stop searching my chambers. I am the crown prince.”  
“She was very upset. The king said we could search the castle.”  
“Not in my private chambers!” The guard kicked the box, breaking the lock and opening it up. “Don't you dare touch a thing.”  
“Fellas, this is full of lacy knickers and things. Someone fetch Morgana.”  
“Those are ours,” Merlin told them, watching in dismay as the men touched his delicate lacy pants, tugging them as if to rip them apart.  
“Why do you wear women's lingerie?” The guard looked at them, one eyebrow raised.  
“Red ones are mine, black ones are his,” Arthur said. “Now, shall I have you whipped for disobeying your prince, or will a month of collecting human waste be enough punishment for all of you?”  
Morgana marched in, arms folded, scowling. “So you found them?”  
“We, uh, we found something my lady?” The guard who had opened it pointed to the box.  
“None of those are mine. So they aren't in here?”  
“No my lady.”  
Arthur laughed, looking back to wink at Merlin. “Now you've just embarrassed yourself, and condemned these men to six months of misery.”  
“Well yes, but I'm not the one who just told half his guard he wears women's underwear,” Morgana said, smirking. “Am I, dear brother?”


End file.
